


Tendre

by hypernomad



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey doesn't do romance. Most of the time. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tendre

**Author's Note:**

> Tendre (tender feeling or fondness, affection)

Mickey didn’t do romance, as a rule. He hated it when Ian got too sappy or clung to him a little much - he would wave him off or swear at him, but Ian would just smile affectionately. Ian knew Mickey like no one else did, and that meant knowing that Mickey had his own way of showing affection. Mickey would fight beside him when they managed to get themselves into trouble, he would let him kiss him when things weren’t going so great for him, he would get shot in the ass or the leg for him, he would invite him over when he was staying in a shitty group home, despite the risk involved. And then, he would fight his father off of him, even though it meant he might not see the light of day again afterward. 

But Mickey sure as fuck wouldn’t buy him roses, or hold his hand in the street, or write him poetry. 

Nope. No fucking way.

But, every now and then, when they were fucked-out and sleeping it off in the back of the van or in the rare times they shared a bed together, he would feel Ian tracing his spine or running a hand through his hair, and he’d just lay there and let him.


End file.
